Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing devices is high speed semiconductor switching devices for use in high speed communication, power supplies, and numerous other applications.
Fast switching of semiconductor device can impose challenges at both the component and system level. Fast rise and fall of high voltages and currents can cause Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and/or Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) issues. The fast switching can also interact with parasitic elements in a circuit and produce undesirable effects. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved driver circuits for use with high speed semiconductor switching devices.